


You’re so beautiful when you smile like that

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange, cultivating this sort of relationship with Nazuna. Though given where they’d been, it didn’t deserve to be described as strange at all. Shu liked it better like this, as confusing as it may be, and he was sure Nazuna did too. This sort of relationship was new to him; two people on equal footing, dancing to their own tunes, working together to create a masterpiece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re so beautiful when you smile like that

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi yes im back with the nazushu,

“Nito… you’re so beautiful,” Shu murmured, placing his fingertips along Nazuna’s collarbone. It was a tentative touch, as if the other boy was a real doll and may shatter at the tiniest sense of negligence.

“Itsuki… I can hear you. Don’t say embarrassing things like that.”

Shu gave the press of his fingers more weight, dragging them down Nazuna’s chest, following them with his eyes. Shu stopped them around his navel, fearing he would reach some kind of forbidden territory lest he continue moving them downward. 

“My, Nito, your cheeks are quite red. I haven’t applied any blush to you, s--”

“This isn’t a live, I’m not wearing makeup! D-Don’t act like you don’t know what’s happening.”  _ God, for someone so smart... you really are an idiot _ , he wanted to add. Shu was practically incapable of normal social interaction, he knew that much. It was a miracle Mademoiselle wasn’t within arms reach. He almost felt flattered, in a sense, it must have taken quite a bit of courage or willpower (or whatever Shu has left) to part from his only crutch.

Shu bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. Kagehira had attempted to give him tips on how to woo Nazuna, though they mostly consisted of foolish things like  _ ‘Have ya tried givin’ him any candy? I have some here if you want it’ _ or  _ ‘Lean in for a kiss, smooch him super gentle-like, make him comfortable y’know!’ _ or even stupider  _ ‘Have ya, uh, tried not treatin Nazuna-nii like a doll?’ _

Foolish… Kagehira’s advice couldn’t help him. Not when Nazuna was laid out on his bed, shirt unbuttoned, exposing his slender chest. Kagehira wouldn’t even know what to do here, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to call and ask him.

Shu was just short of finalizing a scheme to get him out of this situation, to give himself some time to think about how to tackle it better, when Nazuna tugged on the ruffles of his shirt and pulled him downward. He felt Nazuna cup his cheeks, peppering kisses on his lips, his nose, wherever he could reach. 

It was strange, cultivating this sort of relationship with Nazuna. Though given where they’d been, it didn’t deserve to be described as strange at all. Shu liked it better like this, as confusing as it may be, and he was sure Nazuna did too. This sort of relationship was new to him; two people on equal footing, dancing to their own tunes, working together to create a masterpiece. 

Yes, Shu was thankful for Nito, thankful that he had his own voice; both literally and metaphorically. The Nazuna of the past would never brush aside his bangs, press gentle kisses to his forehead, murmur romantic phrases against his skin (so quietly that Shu didn’t think he was supposed to be hearing them, but he heard them all the same). It made Shu’s face flush, closing his eyes and hiding his face in the crook of Nito’s neck.

Had he orchestrated the situation perfectly, Shu may not be as embarrassed. He’d love to take Nazuna home after a romantic evening, their hands clasped together as he unlocked his front door. Kagehira would be gone, perhaps staying with Narukami for the night. Classical music would play as he brewed tea and made Nito comfortable. Of course rose petals and candles would surround his bed, like something out of a movie. The mood would be set perfectly, he’d first capture Nito’s lips in a kiss. Before he knew it they would be making love. Nito would say his name in that sweet voice of his…

_ “Itsuki...” _

“Itsuki are you okay?” Shu felt Nazuna prod his shoulder, “Are you falling asleep? We don’t have to do this now, y’know?”

“Non, non!” Shu rolled off Nazuna, now laying beside the other boy; one forearm on the ground to allow him to sit up, the other draped across Nazuna’s chest. “Nito,” he began, carefully choosing his words, he had to convey his feelings in the most succinct way possible, “I…” Shu swallowed any remaining hesitations, “want this. I want you.”

Nazuna went red, face flushing as he processed the information. It was obvious really, given their current position, but for Shu to put a voice to it was something else. He felt his heart do a flip as he weighed the words in his mind; Shu wanted him, not as a doll, as Nazuna.

Shu bit his tongue upon uttering the final syllable, was that too direct? Did Nazuna feel weird now? That was the last thing Shu wanted. His eyelids lowered, looking away, observing the thread count in the sheets as if he could only process the microscopic level of woven fabric, “If that's… Not to your liking, I apologize. It was a hasty request so-”

“Don't be stupid…”  _ You're a real idiot Shu, how did you get this far if you can read people as well as Mika-chin can keep secrets _ , though the latter part of that went unsaid. God this was awkward, why was Shu like this? Give him 5 meters of various fabrics and mismatched lace and he could create a masterpiece, diligent and ignoring every distraction for hours on end. He’s a brilliant man, though tragically incompetent in almost every social norm.

Nito didn't think that kind of thing could be taken for granted, at least until he met Shu.

The poor boy was now analyzing the ever-so-interesting patterns in his fingerprints, only looking up as Nazuna played with his hair, splaying his palm over Shu’s forehead and brushing hair aside with his fingers. It was comforting, having Nazuna’s hands on him. At first Shu thought he hated this, the confusing sensation of being touched by someone else; there was a strange disconnect, where he feels the reaction in his own body, but doesn't experience the sense of feeling in the hand doing the touching. It was palatable if it was with Nazuna, something very important that he discovered early on.

Nazuna’s hand was on his chin, it had since drifted down the side of his face, taking extra care down his jawline. The blond cleared his throat, “I'm gonna kiss you now.”

Shu appreciated the warning, it gave him time to exhale, then inhale, preparing his lips for Nazuna to take them with his own. Kissing was nothing new, but each time filled his with excitement, his cheeks tingled with heat and he felt blessed for this experience to be a part of his life. Nazuna was nothing short of perfect.

Their lips met, then parted, and Nazuna maneuvered his body into Shu’s lap. He smiled, playing with the ruffles on Shu’s shirt, sliding his fingertips across the texture of the fabric and folding them against each other.

Shu pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Nazuna’s neck, “Nito.. You’re so beautiful when you smile like that… I...” All he’s ever wanted these past years, Nito’s smile, Nito’s laugh, the reward of being the one responsible for creating them.

“Itsuki, you don’t always have to say things like that...” Nazuna mumbled, pulling away to gently undo the buttons on Shu’s blouse, shucking his own after the fact. The white fabric piled at Shu’s shoulder, it was a miracle he didn’t ask Nazuna to step aside so he could fold them.

“How else will you know?” Shu replied, toying with Nazuna’s hair, running his fingers down the shorter side, as if he could smooth it back into the position where it had been only a year ago.

Nazuna leaned against Shu, “I know,” he smiled against the other boy’s skin, ”Don’t worry.” 

Shu felt his heart beat faster and faster. Nazuna’s hands were splayed out over his chest and he wanted to panic, thinking the other boy could feel his erratic heartbeat. He didn’t want to mess this up; more than anything in the world, he wanted to have this moment with Nazuna. His own hands caressed the other boy’s face, and he tilted his chin for a kiss. He found himself craning his neck, parting his lips and tenderly meeting Nazuna’s tongue with his own. All the while Nazuna’s hands explored his chest, feeling his ribs and tickling his sides. Nazuna thought Shu was lean and beautiful, the perfect figure to pull off any outfit he may find himself in; a reason he was initially drawn to him.

Shu’s breath hitched as Nazuna thumbed one of his nipples. It was cute, that even Shu was capable of having reactions like this. It made him seem more human. Nazuna parted from the kiss, moving his lips down Shu’s jaw, then his neck. He imagined Shu would be none too pleased if he left a mark, so that was short lived.

As Nazuna shifted down Shu’s body he could feel something pressing against his thigh. It was warm and hard, even through Shu’s pants, and caused a shiver down Nazuna’s spine. He could deal with that later, for now, he was content trailing various kisses across Shu’s body. 

Every now and again Shu exhaled as Nazuna’s hair tickled his chest. As indecent as it was, he also found himself canting his hips toward Nazuna. He’d never do this normally, these lewd advances; but Nazuna returned the pressure, grinding his hips back on Shu.

Shu found his hands on Nazuna’s jaw, pulling him in for another kiss. Their hips found a certain rhythm, eliciting gasps from either of them every few seconds. 

“D-Do you want these off?” Nazuna asked, lightly tugging at Shu’s pants with his fingertips.

Shu couldn’t trust his voice, so all he could do was nod. Nazuna moved between Shu’s thighs, and four hands went to undo his pants. Though Shu felt like he was getting in Nazuna’s way, he returned his hands to his side and anxiously flexed them.

With pants and undergarments removed, Nazuna tentatively grasped Shu’s length, rubbing his thumb in circles. Shu reacted almost immediately, flexing his thighs and gasping, “Nito… y-you...”

“Is it bad?” Nazuna stopped the motions and felt Shu’s hips press toward him.

“Don’t stop… please...” Shu begged, and Nazuna could feel the heat rise to his cheeks just at the tone of Shu’s voice.

Shu, the one Nazuna has always known to strive toward a perfect image, was now biting his lip and helplessly threading his fingers through his hair if Nazuna so much as looked at him. “I-Itsuki, you look really good like this,” he murmured.

There it was, Nito’s precious voice saying such dirty things to him. He couldn’t help as a breathy sigh left his throat. He wouldn’t last long if Nazuna kept talking to him like that. “Nito, I’m sure you look far better, you’ve reduced me to a mess,” he replied. He couldn’t believe Nazuna was seeing him like this, he wanted to run away.

“N-No it’s good...” Nazuna replied, palming himself over the front of his pants, “You’re really good, I --ngh,” he gasped, closing his eyes and pulling his thighs together at the sensation that wracked through his body. Embarrassingly enough, he felt Shu twitch in his hand. Did he… like that?

Nazuna was seriously getting the better of him. Shu could feel his toes curling in pleasure and his inhibitions lowering by the second. Everytime he heard Nazuna’s voice he felt his stamina dropping, and he was hopelessly torn between telling the other boy to stop and asking for  _ more _ .

“Itsuki...” Nazuna whimpered. 

“Nito, please...”

“Please what...” the other boy replied. Slick fluid dripped down his hand and made the motion easier as he stroked Shu.

Shu’s mind was going blank, all that mattered to him was that he was right here, right now, and he was with Nazuna. “Nito…  _ please _ ,” he repeated, not entirely certain was he was asking, but sure that Nazuna could give it to him.

Nazuna had no idea what Shu wanted, but he seemed to like when he talked to him, ”Is it too embarrassing to tell me what you want…? I can just try and figure it out, Itsuki.” He leaned toward Shu’s face, kissing from his jaw to his ear. He couldn’t help but grind himself against Shu’s hips too, they just happened to be there after all, and he’d be lying to himself if he tried to act like he wasn’t excited too. His pants were still on and he desperately wanted to remove them, but he didn’t want to let go of Shu, he needed to keep touching the other boy. His body decidedly didn’t care either, and he hid his face in the crook of Shu’s neck as he came.

Everything was driving Shu crazy, he felt like his senses were heightened and his body felt so warm wherever Nazuna’s skin was against his own. He absolutely couldn’t last much longer, especially with how his precious Nito was panting into his ear. Shu gasped, “N-Nito, let go of me, I--”

Nazuna didn’t react in time; he stroked Shu through his orgasm, milky white fluid dripping down his hand and onto the other boy’s stomach. Shu looked absolutely spent, he didn’t last long at all, neither of them did. His chest rose and fell with each breath, eyelids fluttering between open and closed.

“N-Nito...” he finally speaks up, “I don’t want you to think that was crude, or vulgar  --and I hope you don’t find my next request selfish but,” a deep breath, “I want to touch you too...”

“I already…”

Shu looked to Nazuna’s stilled hips, and realization dawned on him, “Is that so… I suppose the least you could do is allow me to hold you. Though,” he added, “If you’ve soiled your pants, do remove them.”

Nazuna nodded, embarrassed flush tinting his cheeks. He removed his pants and slipped into bed beside Shu, content in the other boy’s embrace.


End file.
